One More Shot
by Mello Justice
Summary: Jeff has returned to Impact from his drug bust at Victory Road. Sure he has a lot to prove to everyone, but can he prove he really has changed to the girl he loves the most? Rated T for language mostly.
1. Resurrected

**Ok, so here's a new story for y'all. It's a Jeff/Mickie story, so if ya don't like, then don't read.**

***_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop this was typed and my imagination. Plus, if you sue, you would get maybe two dollars in change, so it's not really worth it. ; ) *_**

**Title:** One More Shot  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Resurrected

_One more shot and then I'm under and out._

_Gonna show the non-believers what I'm talkin' about._

_One more shot and I'm under and gone._

_Gonna show the non-believers they are nothin' but wrong._

The door to the Impact Zone opened up and a man walked inside the building, wearing his usual black hoodie over his head. Jeff Hardy walked with purpose down the hall, determined to make things right with everyone after he wrestled drunk at Victory Road against Sting. He found himself walking towards the Knockouts' locker room, more specifically the locker room of Hardcore Country herself, Mickie James. Jeff raised his hand to knock on her door, but hesitated. Sighing, he lowered his hand and walked away.

'_Let's get through the fans first. Then you can worry about Mickie.'_ Jeff thought as he walked toward the gorilla position. Jeff waited until 'Modest' began playing and walked out onto the stage after a moment. He looked at the crowd, hearing mixed reactions from the fans, and walked down the ramp. No crazy dance, no pyro. He just walked. Jeff climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic, looking around.

_One more way to make it easy for you_

_Know I'm gonna make it rough to the end._

_One less way I have to do this for you_

_Nothing's gonna bring me around the bend._

_One more way to get the message across now, _

_I gotta do this on my own._

_One less way I've gotta prove this to you._

_One less way…_

_Gone._

"Ya know, everyone has their demons. Unfortunately, I keep falling for mine. What I did at Victory Road was unacceptable, and I paid for it." Jeff said. More mixed chants from the fans. "I stand before you in the center of this ring asking for your forgiveness, although what I did was unforgiveable. I stand before you, the Impact Zone, asking you…" Jeff paused. "…For one more shot."

Jeff lowered the mic and looked at the fans. He got a little more positive chants and smiled faintly. "What do ya say? One more shot?" he asked.

Everyone was now cheering "One more shot!" Jeff smiled a little more.

_I've (One more shot) been Resurrected._

_One more shot and I'm under and out._

_Gonna show the non-believers what I'm talkin' about._

_Oh, I've (One more shot) been Resurrected._

_One more shot and I'm under and gone._

_Gonna show the non-believers they are nothing but wrong._

_Until the day I die._

"Thank you. I will make it up to everyone somehow." Jeff said, setting the mic down and doing his handsign before exiting the ring as 'Modest' played again.

'_Now I can go see Mickie…Hopefully.'_ He thought as he went backstage.

~/~

Jeff made his way back to the Knockouts' area before he was stopped.

"Hardy!" a voice called. Jeff turned around to see Jamie Szantyr, better known as Velvet Sky, behind him.

"Hey Jamie." Jeff said. Jamie looked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here and asking forgiveness from people." She said calmly. Jeff sighed.

"I know I do, but–"

"But nothing, Jeff." Jamie interrupted. "I know what you're doing and you've got guts for it, but when you go see Mickie, don't expect her to forgive you. You really hurt her." She continued before walking off. Jeff sighed.

'_I knew that was coming. Especially from one of Mickie's best friends.' _Jeff thought before continuing to Mickie's locker room. When he got there, he hesitated on knocking again, but eventually knocked. Jeff stood there for several minutes before. As he was turning to leave, the door opened up and the current Knockout's champ gasped, wide-eyed.

"Jeff?" Mickie whispered.

_One more way to make it easy for you_

_Know I'm gonna motivate 'til the end._

_One less way I'm gonna do this for you_

_No one's gonna break me around the bend._

_One more way to get the message across now,_

_I've gotta rule this on my own…_

Jeff faced Mickie, not saying anything. Mickie sighed and let him in. Jeff quietly leaned against the wall while Mickie stood in front of him.

"Why? Why did you do it _again_ after it got you _fired_ from WWE?" Mickie demanded quietly. Jeff looked down at the floor, not having an answer. Mickie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You told me it wouldn't happen again, Jeff, and I believed you. You lied to me."

Jeff looked into her eyes. "Mickie, I know 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it and you have every right not to believe a word I say, but I'm gonna make it up to you somehow. I'm clean, I've been clean since I left, and I'm going to stay clean. I quit smoking and I don't drink as much as I used to and it's going to stay that way." He said.

Mickie looked back into his eyes. "You have a lot to prove to me, Jeff. You broke my heart…Again."

"I know, Mickie, I know." Jeff said. "Whatever it takes to make it up to you, I'll do it."

…_One less way I'm gonna prove this to you._

_One last way…_

"When I see it, I'll believe it." The Richmond Native said. Jeff nodded.

"Understandable." He said.

…_And I'm gone._

Without warning, Jeff kissed her softly, pulling away before she had enough time to react. "I've been Resurrected." He whispered before walking out of the locker room, leaving Mickie stunned.

_I've (One more shot) been Resurrected._

_One more shot and I'm under and out._

_Gonna show the non-believers what I'm talkin' about._

_Oh, I've (One more shot) been Resurrected._

_One more shot and I'm under and gone._

_Gonna show the non-believers they are nothing but wrong._

_Until the day I die._

Jeff walked to the parking lot, thinking about the events of that night and smiled faintly. He unlocked his car and got in, taking a sip of Mountain Dew after he buckled up. He had gotten hooked on drinking it whenever he wanted alcohol or something. It wasn't the healthiest habit since Mountain Dew is nothing but sugar and caffeine, but it was better than his old habit.

Jeff started the car and looked back at the Impact Zone, seeing Mickie standing in the doorway.

'_I'm going to make it up to you, Mickie. I'm not going to let you down once again.'_ He thought before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street.

**There ya have it. I plan to do more than one chapter. Let me know what you guys think. : ) Reviews are always appreciated, but please don't flame. : )**


	2. Stickin' It to the Bosses

**Big thanks to my good friends StraightEdgeBroskiPeep, Thee DiBiase Posse, BubblyShell22 and LilMissxPunKprincessx for reveiwing! : )**

*****_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop this was typed and my imagination. Plus, if you sue, you would get maybe two dollars in change, so it's not really worth it. ; ) *_****

**Title:** One More Shot  
><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Stickin' It to the Bosses

One week later, Jeff was sitting on a crate in the hall. He didn't have his locker room back yet, so he was chilling out in the hall, listening to his iPod. Rob Van Dam came up to him, smiling.

"Hey Jeffro. Nice to see you again." Rob said. Jeff looked up and smiled.

"Thanks man. It's good to be back." Jeff replied.

"You talk to your girl yet?" RVD asked. Jeff nodded.

"Briefly with it ending in me kissing her and walkin' away." Jeff said as a stagehand approached them.

"Mr. Hardy, you are needed on stage in five minutes." The stagehand said. Jeff nodded.

"Gotcha man, Thanks." The 'Charismatic Enigma' said. With that, the stagehand left, leaving the two wrestlers alone.

"You better get going, Jeff." RVD said.

"Yup, although I have no clue why I'm needed." Rob chuckled.

"Well, see ya later." Rob said, smiling as he walked away. Jeff smiled as well.

'_Rob forgives me. Considering all that I've done to him with Immortal, it's a very good start.'_ Jeff thought as he stood. He started to walk towards the gorilla position when he saw Jeff and Karen Jarrett screaming at Jamie, who looked like she needed assistance. Hardy walked over and in front of Jarrett. Karen glared at Hardy.

"Hardy! This does not concern you!" she shrieked.

Hardy made a face and looked at Karen. "Ok, before you blow out my other eardrum, I have no idea what you three were discussing, but from the looks of it, it's upsetting Jamie, so I'm going to ask you both to leave her alone."

Jarrett scoffed. "Who do you think you are, Jeff? First you waltz in here last week asking for forgiveness and now you're standing up with this—"

"This what?" Jamie growled. "Say it, I dare you." Hardy put his hand gently on her shoulder. Both Jarretts growled and walked away, not chancing to speak. Jamie had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Thanks Jeff. I owe you one." Jeff smiled but shook his head.

"No need, Jamie." Jeff said. "I gotta get goin' right now, but if the Jarretts keep givin' you hell, just let me know. 'Kay?"

Jamie nodded. "Will do. Thanks again, Jeff." She smiled, walking away. Jeff went back to the gorilla position right as his music played. He still had no idea what was going on…Until he saw Eric Bischoff. Eric had called him out and by the look on his face, he wasn't happy. Then again, when was he? Jeff grabbed a mic and climbed into the ring, facing Eric.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Walking on my show and asking these idiots to forgive you." Eric yelled. The crowd erupted into boos and "You suck" chants. Jeff looked around.

"When did you and Jarrett start sounding like a broken record, man? Who do I think I am? I am Jeff freakin' Hardy. The 'Charismatic Enigma', the 'Whisper in the Wind' and the list goes on and on!" Jeff exclaimed, the crowd instantly cheered.

"You're also a drug addict who doesn't know when to shut his mouth and is becoming nothing short of a problem." Eric growled. Jeff chuckled and shook his head.

"There's no need to be hurtful about it." Jeff said, trying not to laugh with the fans. "As for the problem part, I mean well 'cause let's face it. You're one problem away from having a heart attack, but anyway, I could just go away and end it but when do I play by the book?" Jeff smiled, enjoying this.

Eric rubbed his temple. "Jeff, I'm going to give you one last chance. Leave. Now."

Jeff shrugged. He set his mic down and turned to make it look like he was leaving before turning and kicking Eric's gut, delivering a hard Twist of Fate. Jeff picked up his mic and knelt down beside Eric. "Screw you!" Jeff exclaimed as his music played, which was cut short due to Bully Ray, Gunner, and Jeff Jarrett running out and sliding into the ring. Jeff shrugged and decked all three of them before sliding out of harm's way and running to the ramp, smirking. Immortal was checking on Eric as Jeff walked backstage.

~/~

Backstage, a bunch of security guards and referees were running around. Jeff jogged down the hall and saw Mickie, Jamie, Lauren Williams (Angelina Love), Katarina Waters (Winter), Lisa Marie Varon (Tara) and Brooke Adams (Brooke Tessmacher) taking turns beating Karen, Gail Kim, and Ashley Nicole Simmons (Madison Rayne) to a living pulp. Mickie and Jamie were taking on Karen while Lauren and Katarina had Gail, leaving Lisa and Brooke with Ashley.

Jeff ran over and helped security separate the Knockouts by pulling Mickie and Jamie up by the waist. "Ok, break it up. I know she deserves it, but backstage is not the place for this." He said, keeping a good hold on the resisting Knockouts.

"Jeff, let go!" Mickie said. Jeff shook his head and walked off to another hall with the girls. He sat them down on a couple of crates.

"There, I let you go." Jeff said, chuckling.

"Wise guy." Jamie muttered, causing Mickie to chuckle.

"Seriously, what was that about?" Jeff asked. "Not that Karen, Gail and Ashley don't deserve it…"

"We've had enough of those three. The girls and I figured that if you can stick it to your boss, than we can do the same." Mickie said proudly. Jeff sighed and shook his her, smiling.

"I am such a bad influence." Jeff said. All three of them laughed. "Go pry your girls away from your boss and her entourage before you all lose your jobs." Jeff laughed. Mickie and Jamie nodded.

"Ok." Jamie said, hopping off the crate.

"Jay, I'll catch up with you in a sec." Mickie said. Jamie nodded and continued down the hall. Mickie looked at Jeff and smiled, chuckling as she shook her head.

"What?" Jeff asked innocently.

"You're insane. You return to Impact asking for forgiveness and you beat the living daylights outta Eric. Nice." Jeff laughed.

"I'm not insane. I'm…Ok, maybe I am, but that's not the point." Mickie chuckled. "My point is that I have something to prove to everyone because of what I did. You have something to prove for different reasons."

"Jeff, you're rambling." Mickie teased.

"_Anyway_," Jeff laughed. "Stay outta trouble, 'kay?"

Mickie laughed. "Hun, I will when you do." She said, winking before walking off.

**And there ya go. Chapter 2. As always, read and review. : )**


	3. Living Proof Isn't That Far Away

**Here's Chapter 3 for y'all! : ) Big thanks to BubblyShell22, Cena'sgurl93, mariahbenetatos, and Mick-a-rana for reviewing. This is for you guys!**

**Title:** One More Shot  
><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Living Proof Isn't That Far Away

_**After Impact…**_

After the show ended, Jeff was waiting for Mickie, Jamie, and Brooke. They had invited him for an 'I-Just-Beat-Up-My-Boss' celebration and Jeff couldn't help but refuse. He was waiting by the back entrance, reading a text his brother, Matt, had sent him.

"Hey Hardy." A female Southern accent said. Jeff glanced up and saw Mickie with Brooke and Jamie. Jeff couldn't help but stare at Mickie, who was wearing a blue plaid shirt that tied just above her ribcage and pre-torn boot-cut jeans and brown cowboy-style boots. All three girls noticed this and giggled.

"Ya know Jeffro, it's not nice to stare at your fellow Southerner." Jamie said, giggling again. Jeff shook his head quickly and looked at her.

"I wasn't staring." Jeff insisted, feeling his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Mickie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Sure you weren't, Nero." Mickie teased playfully.

"Whatever. Are we gonna keep playing 'Pick On Jeff' or are we gonna celebrate?" Jeff teased back. The girls laughed.

"I wanna celebrate. But that's just me." Brooke said, laughing. Jeff opened the door and walked out, holding it open for Jamie, Mickie, and Brooke.

"Such the gentlemen, aren'tcha Hardy?" Jamie teased.

"Seriously. When are y'all gonna stop pickin' on me?" Jeff said, unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face. All four of them laughed and got into Jeff's car. Mickie sat in the passenger seat while Jamie and Brooke snapped on the seat belts in the back. Mickie looked in the cup holder and saw Jeff's bottle of Mountain Dew and an empty bottle on the floor.

"Mountain Dew. Really, Nero, really?" Mickie laughed.

"Oh god, don't go Mike on me." Jeff said, referring to The Miz. Mickie laughed again.

"Who's Mike?" Brooke asked.

"Ex co-worker with a horrible 'I-Better-Than-Everyone' attitude." Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "One person I don't miss."

"Oh come on, Jeff. He's not that bad. He's really sweet once you get to know him." Mickie said.

"You said that with Randy and I ended up Swanton-ing him of a 30 foot scaffolding!" Jeff said.

"That was in 2008. Get over it" Mickie said.

"Are you sure you two aren't married, 'cause you both argue like it." Jamie said. There was silence before the whole car was filled with laughter. Jeff smiled as he drove, glancing at Mickie every now and then. Jeff eventually pulled into the parking lot of a little club/bar that the Impact stars went to after a show.

"Ok ladies. Here we are." Jeff said, shutting off the car. The four of them unbuckled and got out, walking inside.

~/~

After about an hour, Brooke was completely drunk, Jamie and Mickie were barely tipsy and Jeff was completely sober. Brooke was off on the dance floor with Mickie and Jamie close by while Jeff was watching them.

"Can you believe Jeff has only had one beer tonight?" Jamie asked Mickie. Mickie shrugged. Jamie looked at Mickie. "Micks, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Mickie glanced at Jeff and shrugged again.

"I don't know Jay. Last week when he came back, he and I had a little chat. It wasn't bad or anything, but he kissed me before he left the Impact Zone." Mickie said.

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to forgive him." Mickie said. Jamie sighed.

"I admit, I was a little harsh towards him when he returned backstage, but he's really trying Micks." The blonde said. "Even if he did quit, he still would've normally had at least three beers. Instead, he's only had one and probably drank your weight in Mountain Dew." Jamie laughed slightly. Mickie nodded and looked at him, who was now cutting off Brooke from another beer and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I guess he is trying." Mickie said.

"What are you waiting for? Go dance with him, James!" Jamie said. Mickie laughed and nodded, walking over to him. Jeff looked up and smiled.

"Hey there. Do I know you?" Jeff said playfully, his Southern accent getting thicker. It always did when he tried to flirt with her. Mickie knew because her accent was the same way.

"I don't know Mr. Hardy, but I'm a huge fan of yours. Can I have your autograph?" Mickie giggled. Jeff raised an eyebrow, giving her an 'Are-You-Drunk' look before playing along. He grabbed a napkin and a Sharpie he kept in his pocket, signing the napkin and handing it to her. Mickie took it and laughed.

"Why thank you." Mickie said. Jeff smiled at the brunette.

"Would you like to dance, Micks?" Jeff asked. Mickie smiled and nodded.

"I would love to, Jeff." Mickie said. Jeff took her hand softly and stood, walking her over to a spot on the dance floor. They both started dancing to the music. Jamie had sneakily went over to the DJ and requested a random song. "Far Away" by Nickelback had started playing and both Jeff and Mickie smiled at each other as he pulled her closer to him.

_This time, this place._

_Misused, Mistakes. _

_Too long, too late._

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath._

_Just in case there's just one left…_

"It's our song, Jeff." Mickie whispered. Jeff smiled faintly.

"I know. I remember. The night I came back from my 60 day suspension in WWE, we danced to this song in your driveway. I was drivin' you home and you were upset after us breaking up after my first suspension." Jeff said. "So I turned on this song and we danced and sang along."

…'_Cause you know, ya know, ya know!_

Mickie was blinking back tears.

"You do remember that." She said.

"I never forgot." Jeff whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, starting to wonder how much of this he couldn't remember because he was drunk, high, or both.

_I love you. I have loved all along._

_And I miss you. Been Far Away for far too long._

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go._

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore._

Mickie buried her face in his chest, fighting back tears.

"I love you, Mickie. I never stopped. I know I've screwed up more times than humanly possible and I accept that. What I can't accept is losing you forever because of my stupidity." Jeff said softly.

_One my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, ya know, ya know!_

Jeff hugged her tightly when she wrapped her arms around him. "Like I told you last week, I gave up the drugs and smoking and I don't drink as much alcohol as I used to. I gave it all up for you…Us. I didn't give up and I'm not gonna give up on making things right with you."

_I love you. I have loved all along._

_And I miss you. Been Far Away for far too long._

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go._

_Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore._

Mickie looked into his green eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth. "I love you too, Jeff, but I can I trust you?" she asked. _'Why the hell would you ask that? You know you trust him again!'_ Mickie thought silently.

Jeff gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and nodded. "Yes you can trust me."

_I wanted… I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed. I need to hear you say…_

"_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go"_

As the two danced, neither of them spoke and listened to the lyrics of the song. They both held each other and didn't want to let go. Mickie had slowed her breathing so she wouldn't cry and smiled faintly, closing her eyes as her head continued to rest on his chest.

_(Keep breathing) 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go._

As the song ended, Jeff and Mickie's eyes connected once again.

"Hold on to me, never let me go." Mickie sang softly. Jeff smiled at her.

"I won't let you go." He whispered, kissing her softly. This time, Mickie kissed him back and leaned closer to him. They broke the kiss when the need for air kicked in and both looked over to see Jamie with a proud smirk, holding Brooke up straight.

"Mickie Mouse, I think Jamie set up." Jeff laughed. Mickie smiled at the nickname he had given her when they first started dating.

"Noo, you don't say, Skittles." Mickie said with playful sarcasm. Jeff laughed.

"Not to break up this touching moment, but Brooke's passed out. We better get her back to the hotel." Jamie said. Mickie and Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Jeff said. Jamie was already walking with a semi-conscious Brooke to Jeff's car. Mickie and Jeff followed, holding hands as they walked.

"Micks?" Jeff said. Mickie looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. Mickie smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I can give you One More Shot." She laughed. Jeff laughed with her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Mickie." Jeff said. _'And thank you god I am sober to remember tonight.'_ Jeff thought.

'_Tonight was perfect.'_ Mickie thought. _'Tonight was living proof that Jeff has changed.' _She smiled as the four of them got into Jeff's car and drove off.

**There ya have it. A little bit longer than the last two. I think it was a little rushed at the end, but review and tell me whatcha think. : )**


	4. Consequences

**I'm back with a new chapter! Big thanks to StraightEdgeBroskiPeep, BubblyShell22, mariahbenetatos, LilMissxPunKprincessx, Mick-a-rana, and nature is the future for reviewing! **

**Title: **One More Shot  
><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Consequences

_**Impact the Following Week…**_

Jeff and Mickie arrived at the Impact Zone the following Thursday. Ever since the night at the club, the two have been near inseparable. When they entered the building, they were both laughing at a joke Jeff just told before they were stopped in their tracks by non-other than Karen Jarrett and Eric Bischoff, both accompanied by their entourage. Jeff took a protective step in front of Mickie.

"Can we help you?" Jeff asked cautiously. Eric glared at him.

"Ms. James, Mr. Hardy. My office. Now." Eric said before walking off with Immortal. Karen gave the two a snooty smirk before following.

"What do think they want?" Mickie asked. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know. Just be on your guard, 'kay darlin'?" Jeff answered. Mickie smiled and nodded.

"'Kay." She said. "We better go before they have a freak attack." Jeff chuckled and nodded, holding her hand as they walked.

~/~

Jeff knocked on the door to Eric's office, opening it without waiting for a response. Mickie followed Jeff inside and sat down in a chair while Jeff stood behind her.

"Sit down, Jeff." Eric said.

"Bite me." Jeff countered. Mickie smacked his chest.

"Jeff!" Mickie exclaimed. Rubbing the spot where Mickie smacked him, Jeff sighed.

"I mean, no thank you, Mr. Bischoff. I'm fine standing." Jeff said, suppressing a low growl.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Back to business. Let's start with you, Ms. James. Last week, you, Jamie, Katarina, Lauren, Brooke, and Lisa attacked you're Knockouts VP, your Knockouts Champion, and your Knockouts Tag Team Champions."

"Lucky for you, I'm very forgiving." Karen said. Jeff scoffed, receiving another smack in the chest from his girlfriend. Karen ignored Jeff and glared at Mickie. "I decided to let your girls off the hook."

"But…" Mickie said.

"But you are _my _Knockout and you will be punished in place of your girls. You have compete in a Handicapped match. You verses Gail, Ashley…" Karen paused for dramatic effect. "…And Jessica Kresa. Or ODB, whichever one she wants to be called."

Mickie nodded. "Whatever Karen, but let's get one thing straight right now. I am not _your_ Knockout. I may work for you, but you _do not_ control me whatsoever." Jeff put his hand on her shoulder.

"As for you, Hardy. As consequences for attacking me, since you like to fight, you get a 30 minute Iron Man match." Eric said, smirking. "And Ms. James is banned from ringside."

"What? That's not fair! The Iron Man match, I don't care, but at least let Mickie be in my corner." Jeff said. Mickie put her hand on his that was on her shoulder.

"Jeff, hun, calm down." Mickie said softly.

"We're done. Dismissed." Karen said. Mickie stood and lead Jeff out of the office, going to the locker room they decided to share. Jeff slipped off his black 'Enigma' shirt and looked at the Mickie-sized handprint that formed on his chest.

"Damn, Micks. You left a mark!" Jeff said, laughing.

"That's whatcha get for being bad." Mickie giggled before pressing a soft kiss to his chest. "There, better?"

"Much." Jeff chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Be careful tonight." He said quietly.

"I will. I can take 'em, don't worry." Mickie smiled, cupping his cheek. "It's _you _I'm worried about." Jeff playfully rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. The Extreme always makes an impression." Jeff smiled.

"Ok, smartass. There better not be a Jeff Hardy imprint on the ring 'cause you missed a Swanton." Mickie laughed when Jeff pouted.

"Feelin' the love here, babe." Jeff said, his green eyes lighting up when Mickie kissed him. Jeff kissed her back and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Love ya, Skittles." Mickie smiled.

"Love ya too, Mickie Mouse." Jeff smiled back. "Now go get ready for your match."

~/~

It was 15 minutes into the match and Mickie was worn out. Jeff, who had come out to ringside with her, was pounding on the canvas to motivate her. Mickie used the ropes to pull herself up only to be kicked in the face by 'Madison Rayne.' Mickie fell down with a hard thud, but managed to kick out at 2 when 'Madison' pinned her. 'Madison' dragged Mickie up by the hair when out of nowhere, Mickie planted 'Madison's' face in the canvas with her Jumping DDT.

"1…2…3! Ring the bell!" The ref exclaimed.

"_Hardcore Country!"_ blasted through the arena and the crowd cheered as Mickie's hand was raised by both the ref and Jeff.

"Here is you're winner: Mickie James!" exclaimed the announcer, Christy Hemme.

Jeff then hugged Mickie tightly and smiled, leading her to the ropes, raising the tope rope and stepping on the middle one so that Mickie could easily get out of the ring. After she was put, Jeff jumped down and followed her backstage.

~/~

"Wayda go, Micks!" Jamie exclaimed when she spotted Jeff and Mickie. Mickie smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." Mickie laughed.

"Wow, modest much James?" Katarina teased as she and Lauren walked over.

"Jealous Katie?" Mickie teased back.

"You wish." Katie laughed. Jeff, Jamie, and Lauren joined in the laughter.

"Where's Lisa and Brooke?" Jeff asked. Jamie, Katie, and Lauren shrugged.

"Not sure. Locker room most likely." Lauren answered. Jeff nodded and stood behind Mickie, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek. Jamie and Lauren let out an "Aww" sound while Katie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mickie's alive after the beat down she received. The only unanswered question is will the Charismatic Enigma still be breathing?" Lauren teased.

"Seriously! Why do you girls pick on me?" Jeff asked.

"Because you're the only guy in our little group." Katie said.

"And 'cause we can, baby." Mickie laughed. Jeff pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his hair fall in his face as he leaned against the wall. "Aww, Jeff's pouty face." The girls burst out laughing. Jeff turned away from them, still pouting. Feeling a little bad, Mickie went over to him, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry, baby."

"And you yelled at _me _for being bad." Jeff said, continuing to pout. Mickie kissed him again.

"I know, I'm sorry." She repeated. Jeff cracked a smile.

"I'm pickin' on ya. Not so nice, is it?" Jeff laughed. Mickie rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I love you." She muttered. Jeff smiled and hugged her.

"Damn, where's the popcorn?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie!" Katie and Lauren exclaimed. Jeff and Mickie chuckled.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for my match. See ya girls later." Jeff said. Mickie nodded and kissed him softly.

"Be safe." She said. Jeff just chuckled and kissed her back before leaving,

~/~

"Five minutes remaining!" Christy said. Hardy and Jarrett were both exhausted, beat up, and bruised. Jarrett was leading by one pinfall, smirking as he kicked Hardy in the side as he was trying to get up.

"Come on, Charismatic Enigma." Jarrett mocked. "Get up!" Hardy managed to get to his feet and right as Jarrett was charging at him, Hardy hit him with a Twist of Fate, getting another pinfall. At the two minute mark, Hardy closely got to his feet and managed to climb the turnbuckle, hitting the Swanton and getting another pinfall literally at the last second.

"_One more shot and then I'm under and out…"_ "Resurrected" began to play.

"Here is you're winner: The 'Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy!" Christy announced.

Jeff didn't realize he won until the ref helped him up and raised his hand. Jeff looked over and saw Mickie run down the ramp. Once she slid into the ring, she hugged Jeff tightly.

"You did it, baby!" Mickie smiled. Jeff smiled back at her and kissed her, getting a loud pop from the fans.

"Come on, let's go backstage." Jeff smiled. Mickie nodded and kissed his cheek. The both were about to leave when Eric came out.

"Cut them music!" Eric yelled. "Jeff Hardy, you are becoming a real problem. Ever since you came back, all hell's broke loose. I—"

"Hold on, Eric. I'm gonna cut you off right there. All hell's broke loose? You're even delusional than I thought. This was never Heaven on Earth to begin with. Sure, it's a little better since Hogan left, but not much." Jeff said. "I'm only trying to do what's best for the Superstars…" he paused to wrap his arm around Mickie and kiss her cheek. "…And the Knockouts. The only way is to take you _down_! As for Karen, the girls in the back can take care of her."

Mickie turned to face Karen, who had been ringside for the match, and smirked at her. At that moment, the music of the Icon played and Steven Borden, better known as Sting came out and walked down the middle of the ramp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The tension in the Impact Zone is so thick you can cut it with a butter knife!" Steven exclaimed, causing the crowd to go nuts. Steven looked at Jeff and Mickie. "First of all, Jeff, welcome back. Mickie, it's nice to see you." Both Jeff and Mickie smiled and nodded politely. "Second of all, Eric, Karen, cut the kids some slack." Steven continued, referring to Jeff and Mickie. "Jeff, I know you just came back, but would you like a shot at the World title?"

Jeff looked a little shocked, but smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks 'Sting'. I'm not quite ready to accept one yet." Steven smiled and nodded.

"Understandable." Steven said. "With that said, I have some things to discuss with Karen and Eric in my office. You and Mickie have a lovely night. I have some consequences to deliver." He continued, signaling for Eric and Karen to follow him backstage. Mickie and Jeff smiled and hugged each other.

"C'mon, lets head back to the hotel." Mickie whispered. Jeff nodded in agreement, allowing Mickie to leave the ring first. Jeff followed her up the ramp, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'_Damn, I'm lucky.'_ He thought, smiling as he walked.

**So, how was that? Review and tell me whatcha think. : ) Note: Updates won't be as often as when the story started. I started it during my Thanksgiving Break and I'm back in school now. Oh, fun. -_- Anyhoo, Review, please! ^_^**


	5. Hero

**I apologize for the delayed chapter. School has been killing me. =/ Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone else that is taking the time to read this. XD**

**Title:** One More Shot  
><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> Hero

_**Impact the Following Week…**_

It was one week until the next Pay-Per-View, Final Resolution and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Jeff Hardy had a match against Jeff Jarrett in a steel cage and Mickie was getting a title shot against Gail Kim. Jeff and Mickie were in their locker room, talking while Jeff was getting changed into his gear.

"You excited for Final Resolution, baby?" Jeff asked as he pulled on his black and white wrestling boots. Mickie stood in front of him, leaning against the table as she smiled.

"You bet I am. Come Final Resolution, there will be a new Knockouts Champion." Mickie smiled with confidence. "What about you and your cage match?"

"Oh, Jarrett will get what's comin' his way. I've had it up to here with him thinking he and his snooty, fill-in-the-blank wife thinking they're better than everyone." Jeff said, looking up when Mickie chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Even when you're trying to be mean, you're polite about it." Mickie smiled. Jeff smiled back at her.

"Very cute, Micks." Jeff laughed. Mickie smiled and walked towards him, straddling his lap.

"Well, hello there." He smiled, resting his hands on her hips.

"Be careful tonight." Mickie said, kissing him softly. Jeff smiled and kissed her back.

"I will. Extreme Rules matches are my specialty. Or is it just called a No DQ match here in Impact Land?" He laughed. Mickie shrugged and laughed. Jeff looked at the TV. "I better get goin'. I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Mickie smiled, giving him a quick kiss before standing. Jeff stood, brushing her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek softly, smiling before walking out of the locker room.

~/~

Halfway through the match, Hardy was dominating Jarrett, but couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Hardy hit Jarrett with a chair and laid it on his chest, climbing the turnbuckle and performing a Swanton, winning him the match. Smiling, he climbed out of the ring and high-fived some fans before going back to his and Mickie's locker room.

"Micks, I'm back." Jeff said when he didn't see Mickie.

"Jeff!" he heard a voice say. Jeff turned around and saw Brooke standing in the doorway.

"Hey Brooke, where's Mickie?" he asked.

"She's being attacked by Karen, Gail, and Ashley. Jamie's with her, but they're not doing so good. I didn't want to leave them, but I had to get you." Brooke said. Jeff put his hands on her shoulders.

"Brooke, please calm down." He said, although he was panicking inside. "Show me where they are and tell me where Lisa, Katie, and Lauren are." He finished as they both ran out of the locker room.

"Katie, Lisa, and Lauren had the night off, and they wanted to come, but Mickie said that they could stay behind and relax. It's just me and Jamie with Mickie." Brooke said. "Go left into the next hallway." Jeff nodded as he turned the corner. He saw Gail beating on Mickie and Ashley on Jamie. Brooke speared Karen, who was just standing there, before kicking Gail in the head. Gail fell unconscious to the floor while Ashley looked up, biting her lip. She turned around and saw Jeff, gulping. While she was distracted, Brooke kicked Ashley in the head, knocking her out as well, going to Jamie's side. Jeff slid to Mickie's and looked her over.

"Micks, can ya hear me?" Jeff asked. He looked over and saw Jamie carefully sit up with Brooke's help. "Jay, are you ok?" Jeff asked her.

"Yeah, I feel like a bitch ran me over." Jamie muttered, rubbing her head.

"A bitch _did _run you over. Ashley just about speared you back into last month." Brooke said, causing Jamie to crack a smile before both girls looked at Mickie.

"Is she ok?" Jamie asked. Jeff looked at her.

"I think she will be. She's just out like a light. Her vitals seem to be ok, but I'm gonna take her to the hospital to see if she has any serious injuries." Jeff said. Jamie looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I tried to help her but—" Jamie started before Jeff cut her off.

"Jamie, it's ok. None of ya were expecting it. It's ok." He said calmly, giving her a soft hug to calm her down. "Are you both ok?"

Jamie nodded lightly. "I'm fine. I might need to get checked out for a concussion, though." Jeff nodded before looking at Brooke.

"How 'bout you, Brooke? You said you were trying to help before you came and got me." Jeff said, Jamie nodding in confirmation.

"I'm fine as well. A few bruises aren't gonna kill me." Jeff nodded again. By this time, the medics and trainers were rushing over.

"Miss James needs an ambulance." Jeff told them. One medic nodded and spoke into the walkie talkie on his shoulder. "Brooke, will ya drive Jamie to the hospital? I'll meet up with you both after Mickie gets there, ok?" Both girls nodded and Brooke helped Jamie up, supporting her.

"See ya, Jeff." They said as they carefully walked off.

~/~

Jeff kissed Mickie's cheek after she was settled in the hospital and quietly walked out to find Jamie and Brooke in the café.

"Hey Jeff." They said. Jeff smiled lightly and walked over to them.

"Hey girls. What's the verdict on ya, Jame?" Jeff asked.

"I have a small concussion and a sprained ankle. I can't wrestle for a couple of weeks." Jamie explained. Jeff rubbed the younger woman's shoulder lightly and smiled sympathetically.

"It's ok, you'll tough it out." He said, making Jamie smile lightly.

"So, how's Mickie?" Brooke asked.

"She's actually not as bad as we thought. Small concussion, a couple of bruised ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. She should be ok to wrestle come Final Resolution." Jeff explained.

"And you're going to let her?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know Mickie well, and when it comes to a championship shot, you know she won't listen to reason. Remember when she was hit by Lisa's motorcycle and she had the separated shoulder going into a cage?" Jamie and Brooke nodded.

"Lisa still feels bad about that, so we don't mention it in front of her." Jamie said. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah. Mickie should be waking up in a little bit. I just came down because I needed to relax." Jeff said. Brooke and Jamie smiled.

"Well, we're here for ya, Jeff." The girls said. Jeff chuckled.

"Thanks, girls. You wanna come up and check on Mickie with me?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Brooke and Jamie said

~/~

Mickie woke up and opened her eyes slowly, smiling lightly when she saw Jeff. "Hey Jeffro." She said softly.

"Hey Mickie Mouse." Jeff said quietly, kissing her forehead. "Jamie and Brooke are here." Mickie smiled at them.

"Hey y'all." Mickie said.

"Hey, how are ya feeling?" Brooke asked. Mickie shrugged with one shoulder.

"I've felt better, but I'm still breathin' so I'll live." Mickie smiled.

"Good." Jeff mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. Mickie, Jamie, and Brooke chuckled.

"Thanks for helping me out, guys." Mickie smiled. Jeff and Jamie smiled back.

"It's mainly Brooke you should be thanking. She's the real hero here. She got Jeff when things got out of control with Karen, Ashley and Gail." Jamie smiled as Brooke blushed lightly. Mickie laughed lightly.

"Thanks Brooke. I owe you and Jamie big time." Mickie smiled.

**So, what do ya think? Not bad a bad chapter that was written with writer's block. XD Read and review. They keep me going. Just like Jeff and his Mountain Dew. XD**


End file.
